elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ungallant Behavior
|prereq = Summon Meridia |next = None |reward = Ring of Khajiiti |faction = (either) Witch Coven (or) Mages Guild (or) Temple |type = Daedric Prince quest }} Ungallant Behavior is a Daedric Price quest available in . The Agent is sent to slay an errant sorcerer, whose "ungallant behavior" has displeased Meridia, Prince of Life. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 13th of Morning Star the Prince of Life Meridia may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild or a temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Meridia on the 13th of Morning Star **Speak with Meridia and accept the Prince's quest. *Journey to the dungeon specified by the Prince. **Track down and kill the sorcerer identified by Meridia. *Journey to the town mentioned by Meridia. **Speak with Meridia's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a Temple, or a Witch Coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 13th of Morning Star, the Agent may receive a vision of Meridia, whom immediately offers them a quest. Indeed, Meridia seeks to reward the Agent's "ambition," and will reward them if they complete their task. A Renegade Sorcerer Accepting Meridia's task will reveal that a sorcerer has decided to "renege" on a deal between themselves and the Prince. As such, Meridia requests that the Agent demonstrate that "ungallant behavior is fatal," in return for a token of Meridia's power. This token, the Ring of Khajiiti, will be waiting for the Agent in the hands of one of Meridia's apostles. With that the Agent is off to find the sorcerer, who will be found in a dungeon listed in the Agent's journal. Inside the dungeon, the Agent may come across a number of sorcerers, so they will have to keep attacking the wizards until one of them utters: "So, Meridia sends her lackeys against me. But I am not without allies of my own. Come to me, children of Oblivion! Serve your master name in his/her hour of need!" Upon completing that statement the sorcerer will summon a group of fire daedra and daedroths, which will all attack the Agent. They will continue to appear until the sorcerer lies dead, which will be highlighted by the following notification: "name lies dead at your feet. Lady Meridia is now in your debt." With that, the Agent simply has to escape the dungeon, journey to the town mentioned by Meridia, and meet with the Prince's apostle. Speaking with the apostle before the time limit expires will complete the quest successfully. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with the Ring of Khajiit by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *Meridia does not state the name of the dungeon, although the Agent's journal will contain that information. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "The sorcerer in dungeon is a notorious collector of strange artifacts." or "I hear that name contracts with spirits for additions to his/her collections." **'Success': "They say that some creature from name's collection rose up and killed him/her." or "name was apparently killed by someone interested in his/her vast collection." **'Failure': "That packrat sorcerer finally left dungeon. I guess to acquire more stuff." or "That description name left building muttering about a dishonest race." **'Meridia's apostle': "name is the name of that description at building, just direction of here." or "name is a quiet description I met at building. That's to the direction." or "name is one of Meridia's collectors in region. Charming, as he/she has to be." or "name is a servitor of the Daedra Lady of Greed, Meridia." **'The Ring of Khajiiti': "The ring is an ancient item of power. Reputedly, it can make its wearer as invisible, silent, and swift as the wind." Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests